


Moonlight

by hatfilms



Series: Runaway Hats [5]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Runawayhats, kinda inspired by Your Hand In Mine by Explosions in the Sky if y'all wanna check that out, runaways - Freeform, this is basically just a small runaways oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith's hand was joined to Trott's, their hands entwined as the chill of the night air got to them, causing them to shiver slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> listen to your hand in mine by explosions in the sky bc that's what inspired me to write this

Smith sat on the bonnet of the car, leaning against the windscreen, tapping his combat boots against the headlight.  
Trott sat next to him as they both looked up at the stars above their heads, decorating the sky.  
Smith's hand was joined to Trott's, their hands entwined as the chill of the night air got to them, causing them to shiver slightly.  
"It's pretty, isn't it?" Trott spoke quietly as he blinked up at the sky, his breath causing a mist in front of him, wrapping his jacket around him slightly.  
"Sure is..." Smith murmured as he did the same, exhaling slowly.

They lay there, in silence with their hands joined together, just watching the stars.  
Ross was back inside the motel, he said for the two to go without him tonight, he needed an early night anyway.  
Smith was almost grateful for it, he didn't get to spend much time on his own with a Trott and he wished he could have it this way more often.

The taller one turned slightly on the hood of the car, facing Trott who didn't take his gaze away from the stars.  
Smith studied his face in the glow of the moonlight which hit his features, defining his cheek bones and the structure of his nose.  
Smith sat up, alerting this other who gave him a curious look before sitting up with him.  
"What's up?" Trott asked, feeling tension somewhat in the air before Smith used his free hand to cup the others cheek, pulling him a little closer.  
"Your eyes, they hold the stars you know. You hold the universe." He whispered before leaning in, the space between their lips depleting rapidly.  
Trott blushed softly before feeling the others lips and kissing back gently, squeezing Smith's hand lightly. 

The kiss was sweet as the moonlight covered them in a blanket of soft silver, casting their shadows on the car behind them.  
Smith pulled away, his eyes looking into the coffee coloured ones of the other.  
"I," He paused momentarily, looking away before returning.  
"I love you. I know I don't say it much but, I really do and I'm grateful for you, it sounds dumb but you've helped me. I appreciate you. You make me happy." Smith continued, his words gentle as Trott smiled reassuringly, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
"I love you too. It doesn't sound dumb either, I'm just happy I get to wake up next to you." Trott replied as Smith smiled in return, enveloping the other into a tight embrace.  
Trott melted somewhat into his arms, resting his head in the crook of Smith's neck.  
No more words were said as they hugged on the hood of the car, the distant sounds of cars on the roads of the towns creating a soft background noise.

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up its 1 am and I just wrote this, enjoy :^)!!
> 
> send me prompts if u like at alstiffy.tumblr.com // runawayhats.tumblr.com


End file.
